Kaleidoscope
by Belock
Summary: Bond and Q board a train into Russia's capital expecting easy pickings, terrorists soon prove them wrong. soon to be 00Q hits and bread crubs along the way. BEWARE SPOILERS! rating will change
1. Chapter 1

This does give away spoilers to the SkyFall movie, so if you haven't seen it, don't read it!

* * *

Rain, endless streams of water droplets poured against the train cart, making a 'ping ping' noise that played across every passenger's ears. The sound soothed restless riders as the train pressed forward into the grey smug of the evening that was slowly coming to a close.

A month had passed by since the Silva incident; it was undeniable that things had visibly changed within the MI6.

It was as if someone had taken an hour glass and flipped it, letting the sand rerun its course. Everything that was built previously had to be remade and restored.

During the whole ordeal, MI6 original headquarters had been destroyed in the explosion, forcing the secret unit to pack up and move elsewhere. The government had lost agents identities and lives with the whisper drive's a discovery; even M had died.

Though it was never truly impossible, no one could believe that the woman in charge had actually passed. Not even Bond who witnessed the whole ordeal. It was odd how you could walk right into a room and expect to meet someone there who was so familiar, and come across nothing but their former shadow.

Change, it was happening so often that if you didn't adapted, you'd be cast aside like yesterday's garbage. Out with the old and in with the new, you could see it around head quarters everywhere you turned, in fact the movement was sitting right in front of him now.

Q, a young witty Quartmaster sat directly across from him, his eyes buried in thick black leather bound book.

Looking at the tea cup he held in his other hand, Bond immediately remembered their very first conversation.

"I can do more damage with my laptop, sitting in my pajamas before my first cup of earl grey then you can do in a year in the field"

He'd never forget that. How could you, it was one hell of a first impression.

Nothing had changed between them, they had little to no mutual trust, in a sense they were in fact complete opposites forced to collaborate together.

Why they were here right now riding the same rails together was strictly business.

It was strange seeing the computer genius outside head quarters; he looked like an everyday person, despite his unusual quirky nature.

"Your staring"

Bond was cut from his thoughts like a fire snapping a rope in two with it's hot flames.

He nodded quickly but nonchalantly.

"I didn't thick you'd notice" replied Bond gesturing to the way Q's eyes didn't even leave the book's page.

"multitasking, is a fantastic tool, it gives the element of surprise to its user"

Bond rolled his eyes and kept his gaze focused on life outside the glass window, not that he was looking for anything in particular, just that he did not want to be swayed by pointless bickering.

"Would it not be faster to travel by car?"

The older man turned his back to the window to face Q once again, folding his arms in a slightly annoyed manor he replied with a rather large sigh.

"Indeed it would be"

The wiz shut his book, letting it smack with a loud thud. "then why are we wasting our time here?"

"We don't have time for bread crumbs" he paused trying not to retort a sarcastic remark at the younger man's face, clearly wrinkled with disappointment. "a car could be easily traced. This way we blend in with our surroundings, and we won't be tailed"

"Just an everyday coach ride, brilliant"

Obviously the puzzle pieces in Q's head were starting to put themselves together, Bond could practically see the cogs in his brain turning with every flick of his eye lids.

"We will meet Chapmen at the objective at 4 o'clock" he told glancing down at his watch that he wore snug around his thin wrist.

If Q's assumptions were correct then, they'd arrive at the check point in a little over an hour, more than enough time to pick out the fleas among the mice.

Everything was falling into place and going according to plot, it took them long enough, a few planes, the occasional boat and finally the last train ride into Russia.

Moscow was the objective, get into the country's capital, find where Russian terrorist Kesfske planted a nuclear war head, and neutralize the threat.

Where the computer genius fit into the picture, was a little more complex than a simple battle strategy. Bond was responsible for escorting Q into

enemy territory to disarm the missile.

Summing it all up was much easier said than done, Bond would have to keep a close eye on him, after all, he wasn't expecting the lab rat to know any in depth hand to hand combat, it would be like essentially protecting a grade schooler with the mind of Albert Einstein.

Just as Bond was about to cross his legs, lower his guard and shift comfortably in the cushioned seat when a loud thump against the train carts wall arose his nerves and sent his mind on red alert.

As he turned around to find the source of the noise he came to face with a masked man and his magnum.

"Все мои чувствует"

Out of the corner of his eye Bond saw this man's accomplice grab Q by his auburn hair, a gun firmly pressed to his left temple, he could even hear the strangled groin Q made as his head was jerked in place.

"Little to late 007"

The voice was muffled and thick, but was obviously lined with an unmistakable Russian accent.

They must have been on the train the whole time, in a discuses, it was the only explanation for the sleeper enforced attack.

"Get rid of him" yelled the Russian waving his weapon in Q's direction.

Before the gun could return to Bond's face, the spy grabbed hold of the terrorist's hand, the magnum firing and denting the cart's ceiling.

007 immediately took action, delivering an earth shattering blow to Q's attacker sending the russian agent flying backward down the aisle.

"Move!" he yelled, pushing the lab rat further down the cart to the nearest exit. Swinging the emergence door open, the two were faced with a whirlwind of trees and barren roads flashing by at a spectacular speed.

They had two options available on the table, jump from a moving locomotive that traveled so fast that the ground seemed like a distorted blur, or stay on the train.

Both of which we terrible choices, one had to be made.

Bond looked back; the Russians were on their feet again hurrying toward their position.

Choice made.

Without hesitation James grabbed Q and forced themselves out of the train cart, disappearing into the grey haze.

* * *

So new chapters will hopefully be given out on a regular basis, this one took me awhile to write so we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay still!" "If you keep moving I can't get the bullet!"

Snow; it was practically down James's frozen throat as he arouse up from the vast heap of white.

"Damn Russia and its bloody snow!"

Popping up alongside him was Q the young witted Quartermaster. His thick black hair tasseled with clumps of snow, and glasses fogged up from the heat of his breath in the chilled air.

"It's mid-December in Moscow, what were you expecting" told Bond sarcastically as he got to his feet and brushed off his slightly soaked pants.

Fantastic.

They were stranded on the outskirts of a foreign country with no means of transportation. It was the evening, five o'clock to be exact, and the climate was most defiantly going to drop catastrophically as the night rolled by. Just brilliant.

"We missed our checkpoint" stated Q tapping his watch, ridding it of any excesses water. "We only have two day and twelve hours left to complete this mission, and already we're off track"

"I can't help how taken the Russians are with us" contorted Bond fixing the tie around his neck that had gone accuse.

Bond's eyes scanned the barren snow covered land, with hopes of finding shelter that obviously wasn't there. Looking from left to right, their situation became as clear as crystal. They'd have to follow the rail road tracks on foot for two miles east until they reached lodging of some kind.

"Get up, we better move now before night fall" instructed James, the secret agent in him Flooding out and taking control.

Q immediately hurried to his feet, but was sent back down onto the snow cover ground in a fit of pain. Quickly

the lab rat lifted up the hem of his coat looking for the area of distress.

It was more than noticeable. By his upper right thigh was a patch of pant leg that had been coded and smeared in what could only be blood.

The younger man looked up at Bond, his facial expressions protecting more emotions than any words.

Perhaps it hadn't been a perfect escape after all.

The wound didn't look horribly bad, but it was enough to puncture skin, and cause swelling, they'd have to remove the bullet whenever they got the chance.

Without warning Bond grabbed Q's arm and slung the young man's body over his broad back. Who would have thought he'd be carrying a bloody grown man over snow covered land; their situation reminded him of a poorly written, cheesy romance novel.

Shifting the extra weight on his back into a comfortable position, then the blond agent pressed onward into the endless blizzard.

So here they were two miles, four hours and one motel room later.

Bond had thrown Q into the small motel shower, turned on the tap, and tore off the Quartermaster's slacks, all while trying to avoid the thought 'cheesy romance novel'.

"Stay still!" "If you keep moving I can't get the bullet!"

Bond had to practically sit on the lab rat's leg the keep him from flailing it around as he made an incision with his pocket knife he had handy.

As 007 dug deeper, searching for that blasted bullet he became hyper aware of the younger man underneath him. The feel of his pale skin, the way he wrinkled his brow as his muscles screaming in protest to the blades movements.

"Be careful!" hissed Q through jagged breaths. Obviously he doubted Bond's medic skills. Even the Quartermaster was having trouble concealing his embarrassment behind his aloof, calm features It's not every day your plastered to a tiled floor and down to your briefs with a man looming over top you.

"Just stay still"

Q listened to Bond chuckle; it was a deep hum of a noise that settled his nerves. He hadn't realized t

It until now, but their position could be taken completely the wrong way, it sent an enormous blush traveling from either side of his cheeks.

"Here we are"

Q didn't meet Bond's eyes as he began to show him the silver casing of the bullet. He was far more concerned with the slight bulge beneath the thin material of his underwear.

He was hard.


End file.
